The Problems After
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: What if Kaname didn't bite Yuki, turning into a vampire? What if Ichiru was still alive? Join Zero and Yuki as they guard Cross Academy. Full summary inside. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Kaname's Threat

**A/N: Hey! This is my newest story. I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters. I wish I did though, then Yuki would have never left with Kaname.**

**Full Summary: What if Kaname Kuran never got the chance to bite Yuki Cross? What if Zero never drank Ichiru's blood, and Ichiru never tried to kill off Rido Kuran? Join Yuki, Zero, as well as others, as they deal with new problems and old problems that just became a whole lot worse. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Chapter One: Kaname's Threat**

Yuki Cross sighed as the Day-Class girls crowded in front of the moon dorms.

_Man, I wish they didn't do this every day,_ Yuki thought as she pulled her long, brown, hair back into a messy bun. Yuki noticed Zero on the other side of the group of girls not even bothering yet to try and fight them.

"Aido!" A bunch of girls screamed as Yuki pushed them back.

"Day-Class students need to go back to their dorms now!" Yuki called out to deaf ears as they screamed out the names of the Night-Class students that they liked. Once the doors opened did the girls really go wild.

"Good morning ladies," Aido greeted as usual.

"Aido, not cool! Don't push!" Yuki held a line of girls back as he passed along with Senri Shiki.

"Sorry, Yuki." Aido waved to her before heading off to class.

"Good evening, Yuki," Kaname Kuran said to her as he passed, watching her as she shoved some girls back.

"Evening," Yuki called back, before being shoved to the ground by a line of girls.

"If Day-Class students don't get back to their dorms, they will be taken to the chairman's office," Zero's voice rang out as he stepped around the group of girls who shoved Yuki to the ground. All the girls sighed and started to dissipate.

"Thanks, Zero." Yuki took his hand and pulled herself back up.

"No problem. You okay?" Zero's eyes ran over her legs and arms, looking any trace of cuts that may start to bleed-not that he wouldn't notice right away before seeing the blood.

"Yeah. Man, I still can't believe those girls…" Yuki trailed off as she looked over at Kaname who was still standing there. "Get to class, Kaname. You know the rules, since you helped make them." Kaname took a step back, surprised by Yuki's comment. Zero smirked at the words before he turned around and headed into the forest. Kaname stared at Yuki for a moment before finally speaking.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Kaname questioned as he walked towards the female guardian of Cross Academy. "You're never like this with me."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of you treating me like a child. Kaname, I also can't forget what you almost did to me," Yuki stated as she watched him. Kaname's hand suddenly struck her across the face.

"You DARE talk to ME that WAY? After it was ME who SAVED YOU all those years AGO?" Kaname yelled at Yuki, his eyes flashing red with a power surge from his emotions. Yuki held her face where she was struck, staring at Kaname with pure fear in her eyes. Suddenly Zero reappeared with his Bloody Rose drawn.

"Kaname! You don't strike women, especially Yuki!" Zero growled as he pulled the trigger of his beloved gun. The shot rang out into the night, with a bullet grazing Kaname's arm.

"Zero…" Yuki whimpered as she got up and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Zero inquired , never taking his eyes off of Kaname. Yuki nodded her head slightly and drew in a shaky breath. "Kaname, what caused you to hit Yuki?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't know what came over me," Kaname said as he held his arm where Zero's bullet grazed him, completely ignoring Zero and his question. Yuki whimpered slightly and shrank away from him. Noticing this, Kaname sighed. "I guess I will be heading to class now." Only when he was out of sight did Zero lower Bloody Rose and turn to face his friend.

"Yuki, are you truly okay?" Zero held arms open, showing that he wouldn't harm the frightened girl any further.

"Zero!" Yuki cried as the dams broke and the tears stared to fall. Zero pulled her into his chest, allowing her to cry into his shirt. "I was so scared. I thought that he was going to do something worse than strike me."

"Yuki…" Zero trailed off as he tightened his hold on her as she continued to sob into his chest.

"I have no clue on what I said that caused him to hit me. All I know is that he is no longer the same Kaname who saved me eleven years ago. You were listening to us right?" Yuki asked as she looked up at him. Zero nodded his head. "I thought so."

"Yuki, please stop crying. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop him. And I have no idea on what you said that could have caused him to do that to you." Zero rested his head on top of Yuki's as she pressed her face back into his chest.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving me when you did. But, you do know that you will be in trouble with the Senate now. They can claim that you tried to end a pure-blood's life. A taboo for them." Yuki looked up at Zero with a tear-stained face.

"I can claim that I was protecting a human. He could have tried…that one time again," Zero said as he thought about the night that Kaname almost bit Yuki-almost turning her into a vampire. Yuki pressed her hand against Zero's cheek, causing him to look at her.

"I know. That's why I'll back up your story. I seriously thought that he was going to bite me for a moment." Yuki watched as Zero's eyes softened for her. Suddenly, Zero stiffened and took a sharp breath as an unwanted presence made it-self known. "Zero?"

"Yuki," Zero said her name as he brushed her hair from her neck. Yuki saw the red haze in Zero's eyes, showing that his lust for blood was present. Tilting her head back, Yuki exposed her neck more for Zero to have better access. Zero lightly licked her neck, before sinking his fangs in. Yuki closed her eyes and took deep breaths as Zero drank from her.

_I know why I do this. Zero's a rare. His body rejects the blood tablets, causing him to only be able to survive on actual blood. This is the only way to keep Zero sane, even if only for a little while. This is the only way to keep Zero with me for whatever time he has left._ Yuki thought as Zero released her neck and started to lick the blood that trailed down her neck.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Zero whipped his mouth on his jacket sleeve. Yuki saw the regret that he had in his eyes, the regret that he can only survive on her blood.

"Zero, you're a rare. This is the only way for you to survive." Yuki pulled out a choker that she started to wear after the Kaname incident a year ago. Yuki put it on as Zero watched her, regret still in his eyes.

"Yuki…" Zero trailed off as he sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"What is it?" Yuki questioned as she knelt down in front of him.

"Nothing. Forget about it. I'm heading towards the front. Will you be okay back here?" Zero stood up and helped Yuki up as well. Yuki nodded her head and Zero walked towards the front-leaving Yuki there just as the night classes ended. An hour passed before Yuki realized that she was not alone. Whipping around, Yuki saw Kaname walking towards her.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Kaname asked her as she pulled her Artemis rod out.

"Kaname, you know that you should be in your dorm after your classes end." Yuki watched Kaname as he came closer to her.

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you really quick."

"About what?" Yuki relaxed her stance a small bit.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are mine. I don't care on what anyone says. You belong to me and I will kill anyone who gets in my way," Kaname said before he pulled Yuki's face up to his and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Kaname pulled away and smirked at Yuki before leaving. Yuki trembled in fear as she sank to the ground crying.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that Zero, Yuki, and Kaname are OOC, but this is how I see them. Read and review please!**


	2. Zero's Promise

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter Two. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_**- Kaname basically forced himself onto Yuki. How will Zero take to this when he finds out? Read and Find out**

**Chapter Two: Zero's Promise**

Zero walked the front of the academy before turning around and walking back to where Yuki was. As he neared, Zero kept getting a bad feeling about things.

_Why do I get the feeling that Yuki's hurt?_ Zero asked himself as he neared the trees where he left Yuki an hour earlier. Zero felt his breath escape him as he saw the brunette teen on the ground, trembling and crying.

"Yuki!" Zero shouted as he ran up to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Zero!" Yuki looked up at him, tears streaming down her face still, and threw herself into his arms.

"Shh. I'm right here. Yuki, what happened?" Zero rubbed her back and rocked her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Kaname, he told me that I was his and that he would kill anyone who got in his way. And then he kissed me," Yuk sobbed into Zero's chest as he held her closer.

_Kaname, I am going to kill you…_ Zero's thoughts trailed off as he just held Yuki close and tried to stop her from crying. "Yuki…"

"Yuki, Zero. What's wrong?" Aido asked as he came across the two guardians close together, more so than usual.

"Kaname," Zero stated as Yuki started to shake again at the sound of his name. "Yuki, I won't let him near you."

"Follow me," Aido requested, or rather demanded, from the trembling girl and her silver-haired protector. Zero picked Yuki up bridal style and followed Aido into the woods. After about fifteen minutes Aido stopped.

"What's going on Aido?" Zero inquired as Aido sat down. Zero sat down with his back against a tree and Yuki on his lap.

"I want to know the whole story. What did Kaname do to Yuki?" Aido watched as Yuki took a deep breath before beginning her tale again. After she was done, Yuki began to shake again.

"Yuki?" Zero asked her as he held her close.

"I'm scared, Zero. I'm scared of what Kaname will do. Why is he doing this to me big brother?" Yuki questioned, calling Aido her big brother.

"I don't know baby sister," Aido responded as Zero sighed. Yuki looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Zero?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Kaname," Zero said as he rested his head on her shoulder. "But I promise you that I will protect you from now on from anyone who tries to hurt you," Zero said as he hugged Yuki close. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Me too, sis." Aido nodded his head in agreement to help Zero.

"Thanks Zero, big brother. This means a lot to me." Yuki smiled as Zero glanced at Aido with a question in his eyes. Aido nodded his head, just slightly so that Yuki wouldn't notice, answering Zero's unasked question.

_What is Kaname doing? What is he planning? What does Yuki have to do with any of this? _Zero asked himself as Aido stood up.

"I'm leaving. I better get back to my dorms before he gets mad. See you guys later." Aido waved and walked away leaving Zero and Yuki alone in the woods. Zero held Yuki as she sat with him.

_Why is Kaname doing this to me? I am grateful that he saved me eleven years ago, but he lost my trust last year when he tried to bite me. If Zero hadn't come and saved me, I would be falling towards a level E as well._ Yuki thought as she thought about the pain that Zero went through.

"We should go back and get ready to get some sleep," Zero said suddenly, pulling Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Yuki stood up and helped Zero up, before both teens walked towards the Chairman's personal quarters.

**A/N: So what did you think? And also a bonus point for anyone who can guess what Zero silently asked Aido. Winner(s) will be announced in chapter 4. Read and Review please.**


	3. Ichiru's Return

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 3. This one was a blast to write-I actually started this whole story out on paper and not typing like I have with my other stories- and I really like it. Info on the chapter will be at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the reviews too. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_**: Zero had just promised Yuki that he would protect her. Aido promised to protect her too. Will Zero be able to keep his promise? Even if the attacker is his twin brother?**

**Chapter 3: Ichiru's Return**

Zero and Yuki walked into the Chairman's quarters in silence. Yuki suddenly remembered a question that she was going to ask Zero earlier, but forgot with Kaname threatening her and kissing her.

"Zero, have you figured out where Ichiru is?" Yuki questioned as she stopped infront of her room.

"No." Zero walked away and went into his own room.

_Zero…you have it so rough. Four years of fighting the very nature that you despise, and then suddenly having to come to terms with it that night a year ago. I probably don't help. But, I don't want to see my best friend turn into a level E. I don't want to end your life, Zero. I wish that I could take away some of the pain that you feel._ Yuki thought as she grabbed her pajamas and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Yuki was in the shower for five minutes before she heard the bathroom door open.

"Yuki?" Zero called to her as he came in to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Yuki replied as she turned the shower off, having decided earlier to take a short shower. Yuki grabbed her towel and started to dry herself off, as Zero's footsteps came closer to the shower.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked as he heard her rub herself dry.

"I will be. What about you?" Yuki wrapped her towel around her, just as Zero pulled the shower curtain open.

"I'm fine…" Zero trailed off as he pulled Yuki into yet another hug-ignoring the fact that she was just in a towel. Yuki felt Zero's arms wrap around her waist as she laid her head against his chest.

"Zero, we will find him. We'll show him the truth." Yuki felt Zero's arms tighten around her as he pressed his lips against her neck. "Your blood lust is back already?"

"No," Zero replied as he chuckled softly against her neck. "I'm just kissing your neck. Does it bother you?"

"No. I just thought that your blood lust was back. It has to be getting worse by the day…" Yuki trailed off as Zero smiled into her neck.

"Mmm. No. I just have to thank you. You stay with me, after everything that I do to you. You say that we'll-as in you and me- find my little brother and show him the truth. Thank you." Zero pressed on last kiss into Yuki's neck before releasing her so that she could change.

"You're welcome, Zero. I'll leave so that you can shower."

"Okay." Zero watched as Yuki left. Pulling his shirt off, Zero felt the side of his neck where the Hunter tattoo was.

_Yuki…if not for you, I don't think I would have been able to fight against the nature that I have become for four years. You gave me so much courage. I had something to live for…you. I thought that Ichiru was dead along with my parents. You gave me a reason to live; to protect you. Thank you, Yuki. _Zero thoughts ran in his head as he heard Yuki leave the bathroom. Once he got done. Zero got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Yuki was.

"Hey, Zero." Yuki glanced over her shoulder as he came in.

"Hey. Here." Zero handed her two mugs for the coffee that she was making. "I'm going to go lay on the couch. Will you wake me up when coffee is done?"

"Sure. Thanks, Zero." Yuki watched as he left the room and then turned back to the coffee. Zero was soon stretched out on the couch, having the worse dream he had in years.

**-Zero's Dream-**

"Yuki?" Zero called to her as she talked to her friend- and dorm roommate- Yori.

"Morning, Zero. What's wrong?" Yuki asked as she turned to him, with her usual smile on.

"Have you seen…Shizuka Hio!" Zero gasped as Shizuka appeared behind Yuki and Yori. Zero grabbed for Yori and Yuki, but was only able to pull Yori away from the dreaded pure-blood.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed as she was pulled against Shizuka's body. Yuki felt the woman's mouth move on her neck, towards the base where her shoulder and neck met.

"Let her go! I'm the one you want, so let her go!" Zero shouted as he pulled out the Bloody Rose.

"You can't shoot that thing with Yuki in the way!" Yori cried when she saw Zero take aim at Shizuka. Zero released the safety, never taking his eyes off of Yuki and the terrified look she had on her face.

"It's designed not to hurt people like you or Yuki, but hurt people like Shizuka." Zero moved his finger to the trigger of his gun.

"ZERO!" Yuki screamed as Shizuka bit down into her neck. Yuki heard Shizuka start to drink her blood and she started to cry even more.

"Yuki!" Yori and Zero cried as Yuki struggled against Shizuka.

**-End Zero's Dream-**

"YUKI!" Zero yelled as he sat straight up. Yuki was next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Yuki asked as he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I thought…I dreamt that Shizuka Hio came back and bit you. I seriously thought that it was true…"Zero trailed off as he pressed his face into her neck, kissing her softly.

"Zero..." Yuki trailed off, not knowing on what to say to him.

"I'll be okay…" Zero mumbled into her neck before releasing her. Yuki just nodded and sat with him until they both needed to go to bed.

The next day, Yuki and Yori were talking together.

"So, what's going on between you and Zero?" Yori asked Yuki as they stood outside near a couple of trees.

"Nothing. He and I are just really close friends," Yuki replied as she looked at her hands and feet.

"Sure. Didn't seem like it this morning though. You two like never hug."

"Yeah well, Zero had a bad dream last night where the one who killed his parents came back and killed me."

"What?" Yori gasped as Yuki looked over towards the school.

"Yeah…Ichiru!" Yuki breathed when she saw Zero's twin. Ichiru looked over at her and then smirked. "Uh-oh." Ichiru threw a knife at Yori and Yuki.

"AH!" the girls screamed as they ran. Yuki suddenly felt pain in her left shoulder.

"Shit!" Yuki looked at her shoulder to see the knife imbedded in it.

"Yuki!" Yori exclaimed as they ran into a storage room, just closing the door as Ichiru started to attack it.

"Nh… ZERO!" Yuki screamed in pure fright and anger for the knife in her shoulder. Ichiru continued to pound against the door to try and break it down. "ZERO!"

"Yuki! Ichiru, STOP!" Zero yelled as he ran to the room to see his brother. Ichiru ignored Zero and continued to pound against the door.

"Ichiru, Zero isn't the reason that Shizuka's dead!" Yuki shouted, causing Ichiru to stop.

"What do you mean? Of course he his!" Ichiu spat as Yuki sighed.

"No he's not. Shizuka was killed by someone else while you and Zero fought each other. It was someone else!" Yuki could hear Ichiru's heavy breathing and Zero's ragged breathes as he tried to control his anger.

"Who?" Ichiru questioned after a long moment of silence.

"We don't know. But I think that it was someone from the moon dorms," Zero said as Yori screamed.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Yori asked Yuki as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Yuki!" Zero shouted as he smelt her blood, causing his blood lust to kick in. "Get away from the door, both of you."

"Yori, can you help me move?" Yuki asked as she shoved herself away from the door. Yori grabbed her and led her five feet away. "Okay, Zero. You're clear."

"Okay." Zero kicked the door's lock in towards the girls.

"AH!" Yori screamed as the lock flew past her and Yuki.

"Zero? What's going on?" Aido asked as he witnessed Zero kicking the lock in.

"Yuki's…hurt… Ask…later," Zero managed to grit out as he grabbed his throat in pain.

"Okay…Yuki?" Aido called as he pushed to door open.

"Aido?" Yuki saw her brother before noticing Zero's pained look. "Zero!"

"Yori, pull the knife out of her shoulder, slowly," Ichiru commanded as he pulled a small vial of liquid out.

"What's that?" Aido demanded, not realizing that Ichiru was the reason that his baby sister was in so much pain.

"An antidote. That knife was poisoned. It was meant for Zero." Ichiru watched Aido's face register what he had just said.

"You're the reason Yuki's in so much pain?" Aido demaned as he pulled his tie off to use as a bandage.

"Ask…later…Aido… Yuki's…more…important…" Zero gritted out as his throat burned from his lust for blood.

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as Ichiru poured the antidote into her shoulder wound.

"Hand me the ties. They will do for a bandage for now, at least until we can properly bandage her," Ichiru said as Zero watched him. Once her shoulder was bandaged, Yuki went straight to Zero, pulling her shirt collar away from her neck.

"Zero, here." Yuki pulled his face towards her neck as she removed her choker as well. Zero lightly licked the puncture wounds that he made yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Zero whispered before biting down. Yori gasped as she heard Zero swallow Yuki's blood, while Yuki tilted her head to the side to allow Zero better access to her neck.

_What is going on here?_ Yori thought as Yuki slumped a little.

"Zero stop. If you keep drinking, you will hurt her worse!" Aido exclaimed as he saw Yuki slump as well, while pull up his shirt sleeve to bare his wrist. Zero released Yuki's neck immediately and looked at her face.

"I'm okay," Yuki told him before he licked the trail of blood that was going down her neck. Zero pressed his tongue against the puncture marks that he just made to help clot the blood.

"Zero?" Aido asked him, causing Zero to look up.

"Hm?" Zero looked at Aido with dull, red eyes, still having not satisfied his blood lust.

"Here. Get rid of the lust." Aido offered Zero his wrist. Zero nodded his head in thanks before biting down into Aido's wrist. Zero took two large gulps before releasing Aido. Aido licked his wrist, watching Zero as he turned his attention back to Yuki.

"Zero…" Ichiru trailed off as he watched his older brother hold Yuki close.

"Ichiru…I'm glad that you're back," Zero said as he kissed the bite mark he left on Yuki's neck.

"I'm sorry." Ichiru hung his head as Yuki placed her choker back on.

"It's okay, Ichiru. We all make mistakes," Yuki told him as Zero stood up with her in his arms.

"Someone willing to explain what's going on here?" Yori demanded, having finally gotten over her shock.

"Yeah, follow us," Yuki replied as Zero left the storage room. Zero led the way to the Chairman's main quarters. Once inside, Zero went into the bathroom while Aido led Ichiru and Yori into the living room. Zero set Yuki down on the counter and started to remove the ties.

"Zero," Yuki said, catching her friend's attention from pulling the make-shift bandages off her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't stop Ichiru from hurting you." Zero went back to removing the ties.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I should have been there! That knife was meant for me. You wouldn't have been poisoned if I was there…" Zero trailed off as he motioned for Yuki to remove her shirt so that he could clean the wound. Yuki pulled her shirt off and then placed a hand against Zero's cheek, causing the silver-haired vampire hunter turned vampire to look at her.

"I still would have taken the knife. You're always in pain, Zero. Let me carry some of your pain."

"Yuki…" Zero started to bandage her shoulder properly. Once done, Zero looked back at Yuki. "Thank you."

"I have told you before; I am on your side. Let me carry some of your pain," Yuki repeated as Zero placed his forehead against hers.

**A/N: So, who didn't see that coming? Anyways here's what to know about what I was thinking when writing this chapter: I see that Ichiru is still alive and attacks Yuki, knowing how Zero feels about her. Ichiru had a poisoned knife meant for Zero so that Zero would die, a lover for a lover type deal (kinda like Eclipse, the third Twilight series book) and then realizes what he did and that what Yuki said was true. Okay so, is there love taking full bloom between Zero and Yuki now? Read and Review please to find out. Thanks! **


	4. Yori Learns the Truth and Ichiru's Attem

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter four for ya. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_**: Ichiru comes back and poison's Yuki. Zero's bloodlust kicks in while he tries to save Yuki and Yori from his brother. Yuki gives Zero blood, in front of Yori, not really caring right at the moment that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do afterwards. So, how will Yori react to learning the truth? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Chapter 4: Yori Learns the Truth and Ichiru's attempt**

"Let's go. Yori needs to know what's going on," Zero said after a few minutes. Yuki nodded and smiled slightly. Suddenly, Yuki realized that she couldn't wear her shirt again.

"Zero," Yuki said, getting the boy's attention, "do you have a shirt that I can wear?" Zero nodded his head and left the bathroom. Yuki could hear him opening a door and walking into a room quickly. There was the sound of a drawer opening and fabric being pulled out, followed by the sound of the drawer closing and footsteps heading back towards the door. Zero came into the bathroom a few moments later.

"Here," Zero said as he tossed his light blue long sleeved t-shirt to Yuki. Yuki smiled her thanks as she pulled his shirt on. Once it was on, the teens went to the living room where Aido was talking with Yori.

"What is going on here, Aido?" Yori demanded as Ichiru just sat on the couch.

"Yori, how about you leave my brother alone and we'll explain everything to you." Yuki sat down on the floor. Zero sat down behind Yuki, pulling her close to him.

"So start then," Ichiru replied as he stared at his feet.

"Yori, do you remember that one time you said that I was like a vampire?" Yuki questioned as Yori nodded her head. "Well, I'm not one. But there are vampires in the world."

"And there are also an association known as the Vampire Hunters' Association that hunt the vampires," Zero added as Yuki glanced up at him and leaned back more so that she was laying against his chest.

"And the Night-class students are vampires," Aido chimed in as Yori gapped at the three of them like they had grown second heads.

"What? You guys seriously can't believe that?" Yori just couldn't believe on what she was hearing, let alone wrap her head around it.

"I guess we should tell our stories. Yuki, you should go first, since yours is the longest and most mysterious," Zero said as Yuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Yori, I have no memories of my childhood before I was five. My first childhood memory was eleven years ago, when I first met Kaname. It was a winter night and I was in a field. I have no memory of how I got there or if I was placed there by anyone. A vampire was also in the field. He saw me, asking if I was lost. Then he told me that he wanted to drink my blood and charged at me. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Kaname attacking the bad vampire and saving me. He said, 'A disgrace to all vampires'. I watched him as he licked blood off of his hand before turning his full attention on to me. He asked me if I was okay and offered me a hand up. I took his hand and he pulled me into a hug. He had saved my life and brought me to Chairman Cross' place. I was taken in-as we all know- and was raised around Kaname, who came to visit me all the time.

"I didn't know at first that Kaname was a vampire, but I did find out. I wasn't afraid of him either. 'He couldn't be a bad vampire,' I remember saying to myself, 'he saved my life that one winter night.' Then one night, five years ago now, I met Zero. The chairman told me that he was Zero Kiryu and he would be staying with us from now on. I was also told to be nice to him, since his family was just killed by a bad vampire. I took care of Zero that night. Cleaning the blood off of his neck-relieved and glad that he wasn't bitten by the bad vampire, or so I thought." Yuki reached up and cupped Zero's neck, where his hunter's tattoo was. Zero smiled down at her as he cupped her face and nodded to her to continue. Yuki continued to tell her story. "Well, long story short, after that incident last year at the academy-I stopped trusting Kaname as much as I did. Although last night made him loose all the trust that he had with me," Yuki finished with a bitter taste in her mouth. Zero hugged her as she shook just a tiny bit.

"…wait, Zero was bitten by a vampire?" Yori asked as she looked at him. Zero nodded his head,

"I guess I should explain to you what I am. I'm what's known as a vampire hunter. My parents were as well, as well as my ancestors. In vampire hunter families, it's rare to have twins. Usually one of the fetuses is stronger than the other and consumes it. That didn't happen with me and Ichiru. It's thought that I just consumed half of him, causing him to chronically ill all the time when we were little. I was the stronger of the two of us. Anyways, back to the present. After Ichiru and I were born, we learned how to be vampire hunters. We were taught by the ethics teacher, Mr. Yaguria Toga. Master still, in a way, teaches us.

"Five years ago, Ichiru and I were walking home when we came across a pureblood named Shizuka Hio. I realized that she was a vampire right away, but Ichiru didn't. He thought that she was very-"

"Beautiful. Shizuka was beautiful to me back then," Ichiru interjected finally looking at Zero for the first time. Zero nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, the night of the same day, Shizuka Hio came to our house. I could sense her coming before my parents. I was very protective of my little brother and I couldn't find him. I opened the door just as Shizuka approached the house. She grabbed me and bit me in the neck-drinking some of my blood. Shizuka then went and killed my parents. Ichiru was spared and he left with Shizuka. Shizuka used him-although the only good thing that she did was cure him of his chronic health problem-playing on the fact that he had a crush on her.

"I had fought with the nature that I was becoming-what I was trained to kill. I fought against the lust for blood for four years. One day, I had lost control and attacked Yuki. I drained enough blood from her to where she couldn't stand. I still regret for what I did to her to this day. Yuki, for some stupid reason, helps me stay sane though. I'm falling to what's known as a level E. Level E's have lost all sanity that they may have had when humans. Yuki allows me to drink her blood, since it helps me keep my sanity. I always feel guilty for doing it. I am so afraid that I will fall to a level E one day when Yuki is just helping me, causing me to drain her of blood completely-killing her. I also can't help but hate what I have become. I'm a vampire hunter turned vampire-the very thing that I am taught to kill," Zero spat venomously at the ground as he thought about the dream that he had just the other night.

"Zero, it's not your fault." Ichiru watched his older brother as he looked up at him. "I was the one who led Shizuka to the house. I'm the reason that mom and dad are dead…" Ichiru trailed off as he started to cry.

"Ichiru, it is not your fault. You didn't know that Shizuka was going to kill your parents," Yuki said to him as she felt Zero press his face into her shoulder.

"So, where does Aido come in to all of this?" Yori asked as Yuki turned so that she was facing Zero.

"He's a vampire. Not a pureblood-like Kuran or Shizuka-but of the noble class," Ichiru answered as he stood up.

"Ichiru?" Yuki watched him. "Ichiru, STOP!" Ichiru ran out the door and into the night. Yuki bolted after him, losing sight of him eventually. Yuki stopped to catch her breath, wondering if he was at all like his older twin brother. Yuki headed to the stables on a hunch. Entering the stables, Yuki went up the stairs that led to the hay loft. Yuki just got to the top stair when she saw that Ichiru was going to hang himself. "ICHIRU!"

"Get away Yuki Cross." Ichiru glared at Yuki as she stopped walking.

"Ichiru, what will this solve?"

"I won't put Zero in pain anymore. I don't want Zero to be in pain anymore because of me," Ichiru cried as Yuki took a step closer to him.

"And this won't hurt Zero worse than when you led Shizuka to your house five years ago? Or reappearing in his life again last year out to kill him, when he thought that you were dead for four years? Killing yourself will kill Zero. There is a place for you in Zero's heart that not a single person can fill. I can only help Zero heal so much. But if you do this, I'm afraid that Zero may commit suicide just to be with you and your parents-and there being nothing that I can do to try and stop him." Yuki walked over to Ichiru and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll tell you what I tell Zero. I'm on your side. Let me help you bare some of the pain that you burden yourself with."

"Ichiru! Yuki!" Zero called up as he came into the stables.

"Up in the loft!" Yuki called back as she heard Zero's steps on the stairs.

"Ichiru…Yuki, what was he trying to do?"

"He was going to kill himself. He didn't want to cause you anymore pain." Yuki let go of Ichiru as Zero came over and pulled his twin into a hug.

"Ichiru, don't you ever think that you will end my pain if you die. I would rather die than lose the only family that I have left in the world. That was given back to me by the very woman who took him away from me," Zero mumbled as Yuki left the Kiryus alone. Aido just walked into the stables as Yuki stepped off the staircase.

"Is he up there?" Aido inquired as Yuki looked at him and up at the hay loft.

"Yeah," Yuki replied as she hugged her brother. Yori came in to the stables just as Zero and Ichiru came down from the loft.

"Is everything okay now?" Yori asked as she looked at Ichiru and Zero.

"Yeah," Zero replied, nodding his head. Ichiru nodded his head as well, causing Yuki to smile at how similar they really were.

"Then let's head back and get some food." Aido walked out of the stables with Yori and Ichiru close behind him. Yuki started to walk out when Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Zero?" Yuki looked up at him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yuki, thank you. Thank you for stopping Ichiru." Zero looked into her eyes as she smiled.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if I just let him do it in front of me." Yuki felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Yuki, please don't cry." Zero wiped a tear away as it fell down her cheek. Yuki smiled as Zero's eyes softened like they usually did-just for her. Zero leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Yuki's lips. "Sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that…"

"Zero, I'm not afraid of you like I am Kaname. I trust you with my life," Yuki replied as she leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go and get some food."

"Yeah." Zero grabbed her hand and led the way out of the stables back to the Chairman's main quarters. Yuki intertwined their fingers as if it was nothing. Zero glanced down at her as she did this, smiling that she did. Yuki looked up and smiled back at him. The two guardians walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way, not bothering to hide it from the others as they neared the house.

**A/N: Wow! I didn't even think of that ending when I was writing this down on paper. So what did you think? Did you like the little speech that Yuki gave to Ichiru? So, Zero finally kissed Yuki! No one even tried to guess on what Zero was asking. Zero asked Aido to keep an eye-as best as he could-on Kaname and try to stop him from hurting Yuki. Aido is a very protective older brother to Yuki and hates seeing her get hurt, even if it's from his once idol Kaname. Bonus Point time! What, or how, do you think that Kaname will react/do to this news of Yuki and Zero "hooking up"? (FYI they haven't gotten together yet. But they do soon! PROMISE!) The best answer will be used in chapter five-with full credit given in the beginning- and the runner ups will receive bonus points that they can cash in later at certain points in the story-for characters that they create to enter or an event that happens to Cross Academy; just to name a few possibilities. Read and Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Kaname's Reaction and His Plan

**A/N: Hey everyone! A big thanks goes out to everyone who added this story on story alert/favorite story. And a BIG thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. So the credit for how Kaname finds out about Zero and Yuki goes to cherry blossom neko. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** Zero, Yuki, Aido, and Ichiru tells Yori about vampires, vampire hunters, and that Zero is a vampire-along with the whole night class. While Yori is trying to understand this (not written, she's thinking inside her head), Ichiru bolts out the door-with Yuki after him. Yuki, thinking that Ichiru is somewhat like Zero, goes to the stables and heads up to the hay loft. Yuki finds Ichiru about to commit suicide and talks him out of it-tell him that she is on his side and to let her bear some of the pain that he is carrying. Zero comes in, sees Yuki hugging Ichiru and asks what he was going to do. Yuki tells Zero before leaving and going down to the main level. Aido comes, with Yori a few minutes behind. Aido asks if everything was alright, Zero and Ichiru both nodding their heads, and then suggests food. Zero and Yuki stay behind to talk for a second, when Zero kisses Yuki. They then walk back hand-in-hand to the main quarters.**

**Chapter Five: Kaname's Reaction and His Plan**

Yori, Aido, Zero, Ichiru, and Yuki all ate some food and played cards for a little while longer.

"I don't want to do change over…" Yuki trailed off as she yawned and stretched her arms up. Zero nodded his head in agreement and stood up.

"Yeah… Aido, you might as well just head straight to the classrooms," Zero stated as Yuki stood up with Ichiru and Yori.

"Yeah, see you guys later. Baby sis, no more poisonous daggers in the shoulder…okay?" Aido teased as his "sister" stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuki said with a smile. Aido left and walked away towards the classrooms. Zero and Yuki turned to Yori and Ichiru.

"You guys can come with us and watch us- we can teach you what a guardian does here- or you guys can do something else." Zero and Yuki walked out the door, with Yori and Ichiru following.

"I'll hang with you guys. I might as well learn, seeing as how I should learn on what to look for in case something bad happens," Yori said as Ichiru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll help you guys with change-over. I know that Yuki is going to need help." Ichiru smiled as Yuki whipped around and stood her ground, glaring at him.

"What is this? Let's pick on Yuki day today?" Yuki asked as she sighed, causing Zero to smirk.

"Yes!" A chorus of three voices answered before all four teens were laughing. Zero pulled Yuki close as they walked.

"Ichiru, does this mean that you're going to come back to Cross Academy?" Yuki asked as she wrapped an arm around Zero's waist, while he wrapped one around her shoulder.

"I was thinking about it. That way I can get close to my brother again-seeing as we were so close when younger- and get close to Master again." Ichiru and Yori were mirroring Zero and Yuki as they walked. Soon, the four teens arrived at the gate to the moon dorms-as well as to a big crowd of girls.

"Who do you want to take, and which side?" Zero asked his twin as the four of them went in front of the mob of girls.

"I'll take the right side, and Yori. You can have danger prone Yuki." Ichiru smirked as Yuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay. Just show her the ropes of what we do." Zero watched Ichiru walk towards Yori before calling back out to him. "Ichiru, it's great to have you back brother!" Ichiru smiled and then went over to the right side of the pathway with Yori. Zero and Yuki glanced at each other, smirked and then turned their attention to the left side of the path, just as the gates opened.

"AH!" the girls screamed as Yuki, Zero, Ichiru, and Yori fought them off.

"Get back!" Yori called as she and Ichiru grabbed forearms and held strong as girls shoved themselves against the two to get to the night class students.

"Yuki, have you seen Aido?" Kain asked her as he passed by. Yuki nodded her head before replying.

"He's already at the classrooms. He was with us earlier." Yuki shoved a group of girls back before they ran her over.

"Alright. Thanks." Kain walked off leaving a group of girls glaring at Yuki. Kaname watched Yuki as she talked with Kain, and then with Zero when Kain left. Kaname waited until it was only the disciplinary members, Ichiru, and Yori. Yuki turned to Zero and joked with him. Kaname watched as Zero pulled Yuki into a hug and kissed her hair. Yuki looked up at Zero and smiled before being tugged back by Yori and Ichiru.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted, laughing as Yori and Ichiru pulled her behind them. Kaname watched in shock as Yuki escaped from her two friends and ran to Zero. Zero pulled Yuki into a hug again and kissed her cheek this time. Ichiru and Zero suddenly turned and faced Kaname.

"Did you need something Kaname?" Zero asked as Yuki and Yori turned and faced the pure-blood vampire as well.

"No, I wanted to talk to Yuki. But I will some other time," Kaname replied before walking off and into his classroom.

_How is it that they are together when I told her that she is mine? How can it be? When did this happen?_ Kaname asked himself as he opened his usual book that he read and sat down by the window again. Kaname could here Yuki and Zero outside of the classroom talking.

"So, you think that he will stay?" Yuki questioned as she looked around the grounds for students from the Day-class.

"I believe so. You convinced him to no commit suicide and he likes Yori. So you two have some type of hold on him." Zero scanned the area as well, before turning to Yuki.

"I hope so. Anyways, what do you think Kaname wants to talk to me about?" Yuki turned around and faced Zero.

"I have no clue." Zero placed his forehead against Yuki's and kissed the tip of her nose. Yuki smiled and kissed Zero's neck. Kaname stopped listening and watching there and started to formulate a plan to get Yuki his- as well as to get rid of Zero Kiryu.

_I will have to get Yuki alone first and then start my plan._ Kaname thought as he got up with the rest of the class and started to walk. Kaname saw Yuki and Zero talking to Aido before he decided to put his plan in to action.

"Really?" Yuki asked as Kaname approached them.

"Yuki, could I talk to you for a moment in private?" Kaname questioned as Zero narrowed his eyes. Yuki nodded her head, glancing at Aido and Zero before following Kaname. Kaname led Yuki into the woods before stopping.

"Kaname, what do you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asked as she looked at him.

"I just wanted to remind that you are mine," Kaname replied as he started to use his powers on Yuki, Yuki, not noticing that he was, scoffed at his comment.

"I am not yours," Yuki replied before she blacked out.

**-Yuki's created dream-***

Yuki walked outside into the forest, going to meet up with Zero. Coming to the clearing, Yuki saw Zero lying in a pool of blood and Kaname liking blood off of his hand.

"NO!" Yuki screeched as she ran over to Zero. Yuki saw the gaping hole in Zero's chest.

"Now, I have you all to myself," Kaname said as he pulled Yuki up.

**-What's really happening-***

Zero felt that something was wrong with Yuki and went into the woods after them, Aido following him. Zero and Aido ran to the clearing that Kaname and Yuki were in. Yuki started to cry and yell no.

"Aido, get Kaname! He's doing something to Yuki!" Zero shouted as he ran to Yuki and wrapped his arms around her. "Yuki! Wake up! Yuki!"

"Kaname, what did you do to her?" Aido demanded from the pureblood as he just stood there.

"Nothing…much." Kaname started to laugh as Zero pulled Yuki to the ground as he sat down. Kaname suddenly disappeared and left Aido there standing in a daze.

"Yuki, please wake up," Zero said he pressed he forehead against Yuki's. Yuki suddenly gasped and opened her eyes.

"Zero…your alive!" Yuki cried as she wrapped her arms around Zero. Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki, holding her tightly. Zero pulled Yuki into his lap, before rocking her gently.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Zero questioned Yuki as she cried into his chest. Yuki told Zero about her dream and how Kaname had killed him. Zero tightened his hold on Yuki as she started to sob even more into his chest. Zero continued to rock Yuki, both of them oblivious of Aido standing near- by.

"Zero, I'm going to tell my dad on what happened to Yuki. Is that okay?" Aido questioned as he started to walk off.

"Yeah. Thanks Aido," Zero called after the blonde vampire as Yuki started to calm down. Once Aido was gone did Zero look at Yuki completely. "Are you okay?"

"No. Zero, it was so really. I seriously thought that Kaname had killed you…"Yuki trailed off as she thought about her dream. Zero pulled her chin up to face him.

"I will never allow Kaname to kill me. I swear that. I never will him to hurt you again either," Zero stated as he looked at Yuki. Yuki smiled as Zero started to lean towards her. Yuki met him half way and pressed her lips against his.

**A/N: So what do you think? Yuki and Zero kiss again. Next chapter will involve a dance. I plan on having Zero and Yuki dance together. What should their song be? The song that I like the most will win. I am thinking of S7Club's Never Had a Dream Come True. Warning IF I don't like any of the songs that are suggested then I will use mine. Leave the song title and the band name. Also, please try and make it a slow song and a song that is for a couple. Thanks. Read and Review please.**


	6. Planning the Dance and Getting the Dress

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. And congratulations goes to cherry blossom neko for the song. I am using my song as well. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** Zero, Ichiru, and Yuki teach Yori on how to be a guardian at the academy. Kaname sees that Zero and Yuki are closer than usual, and takes it as to being that they are together. Kaname starts to form a plan, putting it to action after his classes was done. Kaname is able to lure Yuki away from Zero before placing her in an induced dream-he basically uses his powers to knock her out and then to put a false dream that she sees. Yuki, in the dream, sees Zero with a huge whole in is gut; and Kaname with a bloody hand, admitting to have killed Zero. Zero, feeling that something is wrong, goes running into the clearing with Aido. Yuki is calling out no and crying, causing Zero's attention to go to her while Aido tries to find out what Kaname did to her. Kaname disappears after replying, while Zero tries to get Yuki to wake up. Yuki finally does and starts crying about how she thought that Zero was dead. Zero promises her again that Kaname will never be able to hurt her again, and that he wouldn't because of Kaname either. Zero and Yuki end up kissing again.**

**Chapter 6: Planning the Dance and Getting the Dress**

Two months had passed since Zero and Yuki last kissed. Even though it was just a quick peck, the two were closer than before. Ichiru and Yori had become members of the Disciplinary Committee-as well as getting together (one day class student from a year above them found out when Ichiru came to Yori's rescue from the student after she denied the student a date and was going to be hurt). Soon it became known that Yori was off-limits. Yuki was still targeted for dates, even though Yuki always turned them down. Soon it was November and the Chairman had called the four teens into his office, as well as Aido.

"What do you want chairman?" Zero asked grouchy as he sat in a chair and absently rubbed his throat. Yuki pulled her jacket off and undid her blouse so that Zero could gain access to her neck. "Not now."

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as she glanced at him concerned. The chairman cleared his throat; bring the attention back to him.

"I wanted to let you guys know that there was going to be a dance at the end of the month," the chairman declared in a sing-song voice that had the five teens groaning.

"Why?" Yori asked as Ichiru sat down in a chair and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Because the dance last year went so well," The chairman replied as Zero, Yuki, and Ichiru scoffed.

"Was not." Ichiru looked over at Zero, watching as Yuki sat down on his twin's lap and leaned back so that she was using Zero's shoulder as a pillow.

"Yes, well, besides your little problems. Anyways, I will not have you working as disciplinary members that night. The class with the lowest test scores on the midterms will be the class that has to work at the dance." The chairman continued his speech until Zero suddenly gasped loudly and grasped his throat, causing Yuki to sit up and bare her neck to him. Zero licked her neck where he usually bit before pressing a small kiss there.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Zero whispered before he bit down. Yuki tilted her head more, letting Zero have more access to her throat. Zero's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him before one moved to wrap around her chest and shoulders. Yori winced as she watched, still not used to Zero being a rare when it came to his unwanted nature. Yuki closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Zero's shoulder smiling slightly as Zero drank. Chairman Cross couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that Zero drank Yuki's blood, but he had never seen it happen in front of him.

"Zero, you should stop." Ichiru tapped his shoulder lightly. Zero released Yuki's neck and started to lick the blood trails that went away from her wound before it stained her blouse. Zero press his tongue against the puncture wounds, making sure that no more blood escaped. Zero then pressed a kiss on the wounds before pressing one on Yuki's cheek.

"Thank you," Zero whispered into Yuki's ear before holding her closer, something that he didn't usually do.

"You know that you don't have to thank me." Yuki shifted so that if Zero stood up, he could be carrying her. Zero tightened his grip around her waist while placing his forehead against hers.

"So, why do we have to have this dance?" Aido asked, getting the attention off of his baby sister and Zero. Zero glanced over at him gratefully as the chairman remembered on what he called the five of them in for.

"Ah, yes. I thought that it would be a good way to start up the holiday spirit. I was hoping that you five could come up with a theme and decorate the ball room. I have the cater and D.J already picked out." The chairman continued to keep an eye on Zero and Yuki as he talked.

"Okay," Yori said as she, Ichiru, and Zero stood up with Yuki in Zero's arms. The four disciplinary committee members and the blonde vampire left the office and went into the library to use the computers and books for ideas on the theme.

"So what should we do?" Aido asked, not really wanting to be a part of the planning.

"How about we write down the themes we like individually and then come back together to narrow it down to five possible themes and then go back to father?" Yuki suggested as the librarian brought paper and pencils over for the five of them. The others agreed quickly. Soon they had a list and got back together.

"So, who wants to go first?" Aido questioned. None of them spoke up. "Well don't all speak at once." This caused the others to chuckle.

"Well, this is my list," Yori said as she laid it out. Zero and Yuki looked at it as Yori got another sheet of paper to add the name of a theme that they agree with on from her list. Ichiru just stared at the blank page that was supposed to be his list.

"I like the Welcome to Pandora theme." Yuki pointed to the one as Yori wrote it down.

"Okay, I know that Ichiru didn't write a list. Yuki, let's see yours." Yori pointed her finger at her best friend and glanced at Ichiru-who was making a paper football as she spoke. Yuki laid her list down as Zero stopped paying attention. Yori looked at the list and pointed to the second one. "I like this one."

"I did too. But I just thought of one that would be really good too. What if we did Special Place?" Yuki asked as Zero held his hands up, thumbs connected and index fingers up as a goal post. Ichiru flicked the paper football that he made through his twin's goal before miming Zero's hands with his own. Yuki and Yori glanced at the Kiryu twins before at each other, giggling at them.

"What do you think guys?" Yori questioned as Zero flicked the football, sending it down Yori's shirt without her noticing. Zero and Ichiru started snickering as Yori and Yuki looked at them-Aido had slipped off somewhere, not wanting to do anything when it came to the planning.

"I like the idea. Ichiru, you can get it," Zero replied as he snickered. Yuki looked at him before rolling her eyes at Yori.

"Gee thanks." Ichiru stuck his tongue out at his brother before snickering as well. Yori suddenly looked down and then up at Zero, her eyes glaring at him. Zero suddenly stopped and stood up, before running away-with Yori chasing him. Yori tackled him and sat on him.

"Ichiru get your girlfriend off of me!" Zero called to his younger brother as Yuki and Ichiru sat at the table laughing harder.

"Nope." Ichiru snickered as Yuki fell out of her chair on to the floor. Zero glanced over at her before looking at Yori.

"Yori, get off please. If Yuki got hurt and I smell the blood…my bloodlust will kick in and I may attack you…" Zero trailed off as Yuki lifted her hand that she used to catch herself. Zero suddenly smelled her blood and the lust kicked in. Yori jumped off of Zero when she saw his eyes turn into a dull red. Yuki went over to Zero and held her hand out to him. Zero took her hand and lowered his mouth to it. After two gulps Zero was done. "Thank you."

"You know that I will always do it." Yuki felt Zero pull her into a hug. Zero pressed his forehead against hers and smiled a true smile; one that only she could bring out of him. Yori and Ichiru looked at them and then at each other. Soon the teens agreed on the theme and started to list places that were special.

"So there are all of these places. Let's go back to the chairman and give him the list." Zero stood up and pulled Yuki with him as Ichiru and Yori stood up as well. The four teens left the library and walked back down to the chairman's office. Yuki knocked on the door before walking in.

"Father, we have a theme," Yuki said as Zero sat down in a chair again.

"Okay, lets here it." Chairman Cross looked at Yuki as Ichiru and Yori sat down as well. Yuki sat down on Zero's lap again. Yuki handed her father the papers that they had wrote their ideas on. The chairman read the papers over before looking at the four teens. "This is a really good idea. So, I'll start getting the decorations and then we will decorate the hall the night before the dance and the morning of the dance."

"Okay, sounds good. Can we go now? We have change over in a few minutes." Ichiru stood up with Yori in his arms-Zero copying him with Yuki. The Kiryu twins placed the girls down once they got outside. Soon they got to the moon dorms and the crowd of Day-Class girls screaming for their favorite Night-Class student. The four disciplinary committee members split up and started to get the lines in order as the gates opened. Aido walked out and did his usual wave, ticking of Yuki.

"Get back!" Yuki yelled as she glared at him. "Not cool big brother!" Yuki could hear Zero chuckling as Aido smirked.

"Sorry baby sis. Couldn't help it." Aido dashed off as one of Yuki's shoes sailed towards his head. Zero smirked and continued to hold the line while Yuki grumbled about her stupid brother.

"Here's your shoe, Yuki," Kaname said as he held it out for her. Yuki took it and said her thanks before turning around and replacing it on her foot. Kaname continued to walk away. Once the crowd dispersed, Yori ran over to Yuki.

"We need to go and look for dresses," Yori said as she hooked her arm around Yuki's. Yuki sighed and looked at Zero.

"Zero?" Yuki looked at him with eyes that were wondering if he would be going.

"Might as well. Go get your dress; you know that these two will drag us to the dance anyway." Zero shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Yori smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine." Yuki sighed before Yori pulled her towards the front gates.

"Thanks guys!" Yori called back before she and Yuki left and headed into town. Once the girls made it to town, Yori pulled Yuki into the dress shop and started to look at the dresses. Yori suddenly found one for Yuki that she thought would look terrific on her petite friend. "Yuki, you have to try this dress on!"

"Okay…"Yuki trailed off before going to try it on. She stepped out a few minutes later, showing Yori the dress.

"Perfect. Zero won't be able to take his eyes off you when he sees you in that!" Yori winked at Yuki before the brunette went back into the dressing room to change. Soon after Yori found her perfect dress and the teens paid for them.

"I am actually excited for this ball…I want to be there with Zero, and have him actually smile…" Yuki trailed off as she and Yori entered the grounds of the Academy. Yori put her arm around Yuki's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry. I think that's why he agreed to go to the dance, to see you smile." Yori smiled as Yuki giggled.

"Who knows, let's get these into our room so that the boys can't see them." Yuki and Yori ran into their dorm room. Once they hung their dresses up, Yuki and Yori left and started the patrols. They ran into the Kiryu twins and finished their patrols with them. The month passed in a blur to Yuki and Zero. Soon it was the day of the dance and since their class didn't have to work it, they were able to enjoy it without having to worry about work.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know that I said that this chapter was going to be the dance, but…I changed my mind. I decided that next chapter will be. Also please check out the poll that I have recently posted onto my profile. Thanks. Read and Review.**


	7. Their Song

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. And congratulations goes to cherry blossom neko for the song, again. I changed my mind and will not be using my song, but a song from the same anime series that cherry blossom neko suggested. A big thanks goes to you, cherry blossom neko, for suggesting the song from Tsubasa Chronicles-I started to watch it and now I am hooked. XD. Sorry for the late post. I am having troubles in my personal life and I am having writers block too. Also, I got-and I really do love this review that this person gave me- a review that made me laugh so hard that I am going to reply to it at the end of this chapter. Oh, and here is the link for the Yuki's dress (it's the Midnight Amethyst/Black one)-**.?a=7929&b=#-** and Yori's dress (she doesn't have the shawl thing)-** **. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** the chairman is throwing another ball, this time in November. The chairman chooses Yuki, Yori, Aido, and the Kiryu twins to choose the theme and get the decorations. Yuki comes up with the perfect theme, while Zero and Ichiru are messing around. Aido had disappeared during the planning, reappearing at the change-over to go to his class. Yuki throws a shoe at him, receiving it back from Kaname. Yuki thanks him then goes on to ignoring him. Kaname leaves and Yori drags Yuki off to find a dress for the dance. Zero had said that she could, seeing that his little brother and Yori would force them to go anyways. The girls go to town and find their dresses. On with Chapter 7!**

**Chapter Seven: Their Song**

Yuki and Yori got up earlier than usual to get their showers in and start on each other's hair. Yuki took a flat iron to Yori's hair and made it straighter than it usually was. After that, Yuki started to brush Yori's hair back so that she could do an elegant twist and applied a small amount of glitter spray to the ends of her hair. Yuki then did Yori's make-up quickly.

"Okay, Yori, you're done," Yuki said as Yori looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks, Yuki. I don't think that I could do my make-up and hair as good you." Yori moved to put her dress on. Afterwards, Yuki sat down and Yori started doing her hair. Yori took a curling iron and started to curl the ends of Yuki's hair.

"Do you think that he'll like it?" Yuki asked as Yori rolled a lock of her hair around the iron.

"I know that he will." Yori set the iron down just after she finished curling. Pulling Yuki's hair back, Yori took a clip and fastened it so that the curls fell over it. Yuki smiled as Yori smirked at her in the mirror.

"What is it?" Yuki glanced up at her friend, wary of the smirk that stayed on Yori's face. Yori just shook her head.

"I'm just thinking about how much shock Zero is going to be in when he sees you." Yori moved around so that she could do Yuki's make-up. Soon she was done and Yuki put her dress on.

"Well, let's go surprise them." Yuki smiled up at Yori before they left the room and headed down the hall towards the doors. Yori and Yuki chatted as they neared the doors to the ball. Upon entering, the two friends began scanning the crowd for the twin mops of silver hair.

"Looking for us?" a voice whispered into Yuki's ear, making her jump. Whipping around, Yuki saw Zero and Ichiru standing behind her and Yori.

"No. Two other guys, they're really cute." Yuki smirked as Yori turned around as well, nodding her head in agreement.

"Is that so? Well, Ichiru, looks like you dragged me to this dance for nothing," Zero said as he stared at Yuki. Yuki blushed and walked up to him.

"Yep, but, I guess you two will be even better than those other guys." Yuki smiled up at Zero as he shook his head and smirked.

"Okay. You look beautiful tonight Yuki." Zero wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist, Ichiru matching him with Yori. They walked over to the cater and grabbed a drink. Soon a slow song started. Ichiru and Yori went to go dance to it while Yuki danced with Aido.

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e_

_nee, tsurete itte_

_shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

Zero watched as Aido spun Yuki around before pulling her close again.

_Yuki smiling. That's all that ever matters to me…_ Zero thought to himself as he saw Yuki smile up at Aido before he turned his attention to Ichiru and Yori.

_amai yubi de kono te wo tori_

_nee, tooi michi wo_

_michibiite hoshii no_

_anata no soba e_

"Zero's watching us." Yori looked up at Ichiru while he smiled at her.

"He's just making sure that we are okay. Along with Yuki, even though she is dancing with her brother." Ichiru pulled Yori close and pressed his lips against hers for a chaste kiss. Yori smiled and rested her head against his chest as they swayed to the music.

_sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari_

_mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari_

_shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiruno deshou_

_tsurete itte..._

Yuki smiled as Aido spun her around again to the song.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Aido whispered in Yuki's ear. Yuki smiled her thanks before glancing back over to Zero, who was watching her and Aido again.

_sono utagoe setsunaku takara kani_

_subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou_

_shiawase no imi wo shirazuni nemuru yoru ni..._

_Next slow song, I'm dancing with Zero._ Yuki thought as she turned her attention back to her big brother.

"Big brother, thank you for everything," Yuki said as Aido kissed her forehead.

"Anything for my baby sister." Aido pulled Yuki into a hug as the song's last lyrics started.

_mada shiranai yume no mukou_

_nee, tooi michi wo_

_futari de yukeruwa_

_kaze no machi e_

The song ended, with everyone cheering. A more up-beat song started, causing everyone to move more. Yuki walked over to Zero, just as Yaguri did.

"Hello master," Zero said as he felt is teacher's hand on top of his head.

"Hello, my stupid pupil," Yaguri responded as Ichiru and Yori walked over as well.

"Master…" Ichiru trailed off as Yaguri turned to look at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my other stupid pupil. Come with me, you too Yori, we have a lot to talk about." Yaguri smirked as Yori and Ichiru followed him with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you think he's really doing?" Yuki asked Zero as he gazed down at her. A second fast song started to play.

"Who knows," Zero replied as he smiled at her. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Yuki blushed as she heard the music turn off suddenly.

"Alright. This next song is a slow song, for all of you lovebirds out there," the DJ said as the music started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Zero inquired as Yuki looked up at him.

"You may," Yuki replied with a smile as Zero lead her out on to the dance floor. Zero pulled Yuki into his arms just as the first verse began.

_The faint scent of tears_

_On my rain soaked cheeks_

_The warm look on the face_

_Of travelers_

The lights turned down low. Zero and Yuki didn't even notice as they stared at only each other.

_The music from our childhood_

_Faintly echoes in the background_

_The memories I hopelessly try to remember_

_Wander aimlessly_

"This song, it reminds me of something," Yuki whispered as she wrapped her arms around Zero's neck. Zero smiled as he dropped his hands to her waist.

"Really what's that?" Zero questioned as he pulled Yuki closer still.

"The title of this song is You are my Love and I was just how much I care for you." Yuki looked down as she said this. Zero stiffened at Yuki's comment.

_But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams_

_Over distant oceans and skies_

_We'll soar together_

_To a place where memories never fade _

"Yuki." Zero pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. Yuki didn't fight.

"Zero?"

"I love you." Zero whispered as Yuki gasped. People had started to watch them as the last verse started to play.

_You light up the way for me_

_In the darkness of night_

_Oh, that warm look_

_On your face_

_I miss you so much_

"I love you too." Yuki smiled as Zero lowered his face to hers. Everyone had stopped and watched two members of the disciplinary committee now. Zero pressed his lips onto Yuki's. Yuki closed her eyes as Zero tilted his head.

_I can't believe it. I'm kissing Zero!_ Yuki thought as Zero ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuki happily obliged his request and sighed as Zero's tongue tangled with hers.

_I can't believe that I'm kissing my childhood friend and dream girl._ Zero thought as he and Yuki broke apart, reluctantly but desperately needed to, gasping for air. The two of them looked at each other, not noticing that the music was done or that they had stopped moving or that everyone was looking at them-although Kaname was glaring at them. Zero pressed his lips to Yuki's again as the ballroom erupted into cheers and claps as they did. The two teens broke apart quickly, shocked at the sudden sounds.

"I think that the whole school saw that," Yuki said as Zero took her hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Oh well, now they all know that your mine." Zero chuckled as he led Yuki outside onto a balcony. Yuki giggled as he pulled her close again.

"That they do. I love you." Yuki smiled as Zero pressed his lips against hers again.

"I love you too, with all of my heart." Zero muttered against her lips before pressing her closer to him.

**A/N: THEY FINALLY KISSED! Sorry, I am just so happy with myself to have finally allowed Zero and Yuki kiss. Ha ha. Anyways, I don't own either song used in this chapter. Both songs are from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. If you want to hear them, the first song is in episode # 18 and the second one is in episode # 20. Anyways what do you think? What do you think Kaname will do? Best idea will be used. Read and review please. THANKS! Also for the review that I promised I would answer about last chapter. I have never had a paper football down my shirt, but I have brothers that I would love to sit on like Yori did with Zero. I have played paper football with my dad (in restaurants that would go into someone else's table-even down one guy's shirt, and into someone's sugar bowl; FYI don't do these at all my mom yelled at me and my dad), so I know how to play somewhat.**


	8. Kaname Starts to Get Dangerous

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I didn't really like the idea that had been suggested, but I will use it later in the story. So congratulations goes to MorganvilleVampires No1fangirl, who happens to keep changing her penname. Sorry for the late update. So I will hopefully have Chapter nine up by this weekend or middle of next week for a special present for you, the forgiving reviewers, for the late update. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** it was the dance. Yori and Yuki teased the Kiryu twins a little before Yori and Ichiru went to dance, while Aido and Yuki danced at the same time. Zero watches the four dance. Yuki promises to dance with Zero the next slow song. Once the next slow song does happen to play, Zero asks Yuki to dance. While dancing, Yuki and Zero admit their feelings for each other. They kiss, in front of the whole school- oblivious to everyone watching. The crowd cheers. Zero and Yuki go out onto a balcony where they kiss again. On with Chapter 8!**

**Chapter Eight: Kaname Startes to Get Dangerous**

_ How DARE they! How dare HE kiss MY Yuki! _Kaname thought as he watched Zero and Yuki leave the dance floor and go out on a balcony. Kaname walked out of the dance hall and went back to the Night-Class dorms. Once he got into his room did he let his rage consume him. Breaking the windows, causing Takuma Ichijo-who was in his room at the other end of the hall and on the opposite side- to sigh and look at Senri.

"Kaname isn't happy that Zero and Yuki kissed," Takuma said as Senri sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So? Yuki doesn't trust Kaname, especially after what he did to her a few months ago and what he almost did to her last year. Don't you think that Yuki deserves to be happy with someone who she can trust?" Senri replied questioningly as he changed.

"Yes, well. Yuki does owe Kaname for when he saved her life eleven years ago." Takuma watched Senri stretch out on the floor, looking for something under his bed.

"I believe that she has repaid him countless times, don't you?" Senri inquired as he stood up and laid down on his bed. Takuma just shook his head and copied Senri on his bed. Soon the two were asleep. The next day, the whole school was still talking about the kiss between Zero and Yuki-as well as the dance.

"God, don't you people have something better to do than gossip about their kiss?" Ichiru demanded as he heard a couple of girls gossiping about his twin and Yuki. "I mean, you people weren't even this worked up when Yori and I got together."

"So? Zero is like super cold to everyone-even to Yuki at times- and yet she can make his heart of ice melt." Both girls nodded their heads as Ichiru just sighed.

_I give up._ Ichiru walked down to the lake that was on the school grounds, knowing that the others would be down there. Ichiru saw Yuki and Yori standing in the water, lightly splashing each other.

"It's about time, Ichiru." Zero didn't even bother to look up from his sketchbook as Ichiru came and sat down by him. Ichiru shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sketch of Yuki that his twin was doing.

"I tried to stop some people from continuously gossiping about you and Yuki. That's a good sketch of her." Ichiru turned his attention back to the girls as they giggled and walked out of the lake. Zero glanced at him before looking at the girls as they came up.

"Thanks. About time you girls got out of the water." Zero smirked as Yuki stuck her tongue out at him before looking behind the twins. "What's wrong? Yuki?"

"Kaname…" Yuki trailed off as Kaname appeared suddenly right next to her.

"Excuse the intrusion, but Yuki and I need to talk somewhere private." Kaname grabbed Yuki's arm, before disappearing with her.

"YUKI!" Zero yelled as he looked right where she was standing a minute ago.

"Zero, let's go to the moon dorms. She may be there, or Aido can help us look for her." Ichiru pulled his big brother up and the three ran to the moon dorms. Aido was just coming outside when he saw them.

"Hey…what is it?" Aido asked as Zero stopped right in front of him.

"Kaname took Yuki…" Zero started but was cut off by a sudden scream. "YUKI!" Zero took off running towards the dorms with others right on his heels. Running through the halls, Zero heard Yuki's screaming get louder and louder until he stopped right in front of Kaname Kuran's room. Zero busted the door down just as Kaname broke Yuki's right wrist. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it at Kaname.

"KANAME!" Zero shouted as he fired his gun. The bullet hit Kaname's shoulder, causing him to release his hold on Yuki and drop her.

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as she gasped in pain. Aido got Yuki and left with her, pulling Zero along as well. Once they got Yuki to the infirmary, did Zero relax a little.

"Yuki…"Zero trailed off as the nurse placed her broken wrist in a cast.

"Zero, not now." Yuki glanced sideways at the nurse. Zero nodded his head. Once Yuki was cleared, she and Zero went to the headmaster's quarters to eat and get some sleep. Once they ate, Zero and Yuki sat down on the couch.

"Yuki, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you…" Zero trailed off as Yuki moved so that she was snuggled up to him. Zero wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head against his chest.

"Zero, we didn't know that Kaname was going to do that. It's not your fault." Yuki sighed as Zero nodded his head, showing that he knew that.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Zero questioned in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer.

"He said that he was going to kill you…"Yuki started to cry as Zero stiffened. "Zero, Kaname is getting more dangerous than before." Yuki felt Zero truly tense up at this.

"I will protect you, I promise." Zero lifted her chin up, causing Yuki to look at him.

"I know," Yuki replied before Zero claimed her lips with his own. Zero ran his tongue along Yuki's bottom lip, asking her to open. Once she did, Zero plunged his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. Yuki gasped as she felt Zero shift them so that she was on her back and he was above her. Zero moved his hands underneath Yuki's shirt, running them over her skin-making their way upwards. Yuki moaned as she started to unbutton Zero's shirt and ran her hands down his chest. Zero moaned as well before the two broke apart for air.

"Are you two done yet?" a voice asked, startling both Yuki and Zero.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who does the voice belong to? People who guess correctly will get a character of their own design to be in the stories. All I need is a name, gender, hair and eye color, human or vampire-if human; knows about vampires or not, personality, and a distinguishing characteristic-like a scar that is in a specific place or a tattoo of a rare design; just a couple of examples it could be anything that will make the character unique and the person's own. Credit will be given to correct people.**


	9. Explaining What's Going on to the Chairm

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I had to laugh at some of the reviews, like those who have mentioned Cross or Yaguri- I didn't even think of using them. Anyways, a congratulations goes out to CresentCrimzonMoon for guessing the correct person. It was Aido. *throws confetti up around CresentCrimzonMoon* So, for those who didn't win, don't worry you will have other chances for a character. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_**Kaname broke the glass in his room in the Moon Dorms. Takuma and Senri talk and we learn that Takuma thinks that Yuki still owes Kaname for saving her life. The next day the group are at a small lake on the academy's property and Kaname appears behind Yuki, kidnapping her. Zero and the others go running to the moon dorms where they run into Aido. Zero hears Yuki screaming and goes running towards her. Zero breaks down Kaname's door just as Kaname breaks Yuki's wrist. After being rescued and treated, Yuki and Zero talk. Yuki tells Zero how Kaname is getting more dangerous. Zero and Yuki kiss and things start to get heated up when a voice startles them.**

**Chapter Nine: Explaining What's Going on to the Chairman**

Zero and Yuki looked over at the door way to find Aido standing there with his arms crossed.

"Aido, you really know how to kill the mood," Zero complained as he got off of Yuki and re-buttoned his shirt. Yuki nodded her head in agreement as she sat up and smoothed out her shirt.

"Yeah, well, be glad that it wasn't Yaguri or my dad who caught you guys. You know that my dad would freak and Yaguri would never let you forget it." Aido came into the room and sat down on the carpet across from the two on the couch.

"He does have a point there." Yuki pointed out as Zero let out a sigh.

"Don't remind me." Zero ran a hand through his hair as the three of them heard the door open and shut. A moment later the chairman came into the room.

"Oh, hello kids, what are you all doing here?" Cross asked as Zero took Yuki's unbroken hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Dad, we need to tell you something," Yuki replied as she laced her fingers with Zero's and squeezed back. Cross turned his attention fully on the two as Yuki started to shake. Cross listened as Yuki and Zero explained on what has been happening with Kaname. Cross looked at Yuki's wrist as she showed him.

"Well, this is interesting." Kaname watched as Zero wrapped his arm around Yuki as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"How so? Kaname is getting too dangerous to be around Yuki," Aido said as Yori and Ichiru came into the room.

"I will talk to Kaname for you," Cross replied as he got up and left the room. Yuki and Zero just sighed as the five teens heard the door slam.

"Well, we already know that Cross isn't going to do anything." Zero sighed as Yuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Eh…true." Aido shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Zero spoke the truth. Yuki smiled as Aido stood up. "I have to get back to my dorms. We have to be up in the actual morning-that humans are used too."

"Why?" Yuki asked as Yori and the Kiryu twins looked up at him as well. Aido shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. All that we were told was that we had to be up during the day." With that, Aido waved and left the room.

"Weird. I wonder what is going on…" Yuki replied as Yaguri came into the room.

"Good, all of you are in here…now I don't have to go all around the academy looking for you." Yaguri closed the door quickly and stood in front of it.

"What do you want Master?" Zero asked as Yuki laid her head against Zero's shoulder. Zero tilted his head so that it laid on top of Yuki's, causing Yaguri to smirk.

"Other than the fact that both you and Ichiru are whipped, there is someone here who is going to be coming to the academy. And I do believe that you would like to see her." Yaguri teased before becoming serious again. Ichiru and Zero perked up at this.

"Really? Who?" Ichiru asked as Yaguri opened the door to reveal a girl. Zero and Ichiru looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"Hey, Zero, Ichiru. I'm back." The girl smiled as she waved to the two silver haired brothers.

**A/N: So, what do you think? How do Zero and Ichiru know this girl? How will Yori and Yuki react? All right, so I was thinking and I thought about doing a field trip that both dorms go on. So here is my question, where should they go and what should happen? Should Zero and Yuki get closer in the chapter? Or should Kaname be a more violent? Next chapter is where we learn who the girl is, congrats again to CrescentCrimzonMoon. Read and Review, the idea that I like the best will be choosen, and I will message you on the prize that you receive. Thanks.**


	10. Saya

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I really liked them. Please read the last Author's note. I have decided to extend the prize opportunity to this chapter. Last time on **_**The Problems After **_**Zero and Yuki find out that Aido is the one who interrupted their moment. After some teasing, the group tells Cross on what is happening and what's going on with Kaname. Cross says that he's going to talk to Kaname. Yaguri appears and talks to the group quickly. The door opens and reveals a girl who seems to know the Kiryu twins.**

**Chapter Ten: Saya**

"SAYA!" Ichiru and Zero shouted as they stood up and launched themselves at the girl. Yuki studied the girl as she laughed underneath the Kiryu brothers. Saya had white hair with red tips.

_I wonder if she gets bothered by that…_Yuki thought as she continued to study Saya, noticing that she had one grey eye and a dark red eye. Yuki noticed that Saya had a scar across her abdomen. _I wonder how she got that…_

"Get-"Saya suddenly cut off as she gasped and grabbed her throat. Zero noticed this and got off her but didn't go move away, only moving the collar of his tie. Saya glanced up at him guiltily before biting down.

"She's a vampire?" Yori asked Ichiru as he came over to her. Ichiru motioned for them to wait before they were told anything. Soon Saya released her grip on Zero's neck and licked away the blood. Zero moved away from Saya as Yuki moved towards him, knowing that he was going to need blood.

"Zero, here." Yuki felt Zero wrap his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

"I love you, Yuki." Zero bit into her neck and started to drink some of her blood.

"When the HELL did HE become a VAMPIRE?" Saya screeched as Zero ignored her and continued to drink his girlfriend's blood.

"Five years ago." Ichiru replied as Zero removed his fangs from Yuki's neck and kissed the twin puncture marks that he just made. Zero kissed up Yuki's neck as she gasped and smiled.

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as Zero's eyes met hers before pressing his lips to her. Ichiru rolled his eyes and watched Yori's face as her eyes grew wide in surprise. Zero's tongue entered Yuki's mouth as she gasped. Yuki could taste the metallic taste of blood as Zero's tongue wrapped around hers.

"Will you get a room?" Saya asked, breaking the make-out fest between Zero and Yuki. Zero glared at her before pecking Yuki's lips one more time. "So, you going to introduce me?"

"Yuki, this is Saya. Saya, this is Yuki Cross." Zero watched the two girls as they smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki waved to Saya. Saya waved back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. We are going to have to get together to talk and gossip," Saya replied as Yuki nodded her head in agreement and giggled.

"Great. Just what I needed." Zero glanced over at Ichiru as Saya turned her attention to him.

"So who is this?" Saya asked Ichiru as Yori smiled slightly.

"This is Yori. Saya, what are you doing here?" Ichiru asked as Yori looked up at him before looking over at Yuki, who was licking her lips.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Yori's question startled the brunette.

"Tasting the blood that is still on my lips. I taste metallically." Yuki watched as the four teens laughed at her, Zero pressed a kiss into her hair as Yaguri smirked.

"Back to the earlier question. I'm here because dad heard about what has been going on between you and the damn pure blood Kuran," Saya said, still giggling at Yuki's comment. Zero sighed as he sat down on to the couch again, pulling Yuki onto his lap.

"So you're here to work? Isn't it funny as to that they don't trust you because of your blood but will use you as their under-cover agent?" Zero sarcastically questioned as Yuki sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I mean, they test me to see if I've fallen to level E yet. It gets really annoying."

"I know how you feel. It sucks too, but yeah that is what I'm doing." Saya sat down on the floor across from Zero and Yuki as Ichiru pulled Yori onto his lap and pecked her on the cheek. The five teens talked to get to know Saya, or catch up in the Kiryu's case. They stopped talking when they heard the door open, seeing Cross and Yaguri come in.

"When did you leave, dad?" Saya asked Yaguri as he walked over to the group. After Yuki's comment about her blood. Cross, you remember Saya?" Yaguri inquired as he sat down in a chair.

"Yes, who can't forget the famous Saya? How are you?" Cross asked all cheery as Saya inched away from him and towards her "dad".

"Is he always like this?" Saya warily asked as Zero snickered at her. Saya glared at him and cocked her head to the side looking at Yuki.

"Yep. You get used to it." Yuki smiled and nodded her head before elbowing Zero in the gut.

"OMF! What was that for?" Zero demanded as he rubbed his stomach, glaring at his girlfriend as she and Saya laughed.

"For being mean to Saya." Yuki yawned and rested her head against Zero's shoulder. Zero pecked her forehead and rested his head against hers while turning to Cross.

"Chairman, why does the night class have to be up during the day time?" Zero's question caused Yori and Ichiru to nod in agreement with the question. Yuki's shallow breathing signaled that she was asleep.

"Because, we are going on a field trip that both the day class and night class students will be participating on," Cross said in a sing song voice, causing Ichiru and Zero to groan.

"Go to bed guys. We can deal with this more tomorrow," Yaguri said as the teens stood up. Zero carried Yuki as he led Saya to a spare room that she could use.

"Saya, it's great to see you again." Zero smiled as Saya turned around.

"Thanks Zero. It's great to see you again too." Saya closed her door and Zero left, carrying Yuki to his room where he laid her down on the bed and got in beside her.

"I love you, Yuki." With that Zero went to sleep, holding Yuki close.

_Wow, Zero became a vampire five years ago. And Yuki's okay with it, allowing him to drink her blood and then to kiss her right after. She is truly as special girl. She is perfect for him. _Saya thought as she climbed into bed. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her back, causing her to scream in pain.

"SAYA!" Yaguri yelled as he burst into the room.

"Make it stop!" Saya cried as she curled up into a ball, waiting for the pain to pass. Zero, Yuki, Ichiru and Yori all came into the room just as Saya screamed again in agony.

"What's happening to her?" Yuki asked as she watched, helpless as to what to do.

"She has a jagged scar on her back, from a pure blood, and she gets pains like this if she moves just right to trigger the pain." Zero watched his friend as she started to calm down.

"Damn pure blood attacked me because I'm a half-breed. A damn hunter attacked me too, giving me the scar on my abdomen. Left me to die too, if dad hadn't found me on his way back from an order," Saya panted as she looked at Zero and the others.

"You're half human?" Yori asked in shock, thinking that she was all vampire.

"Yeah. Mom was human, dad was a vamp. Making me a half –breed loved by no-one. Used by the association, and told to die by everyone. Zero and Ichiru were my first real friends. They accepted that I was half vampire and played with me when dad wasn't teaching us. Yaguri adopted me and loved me like I was his own daughter. Pisses him off when the association uses me." Saya sighed and looked at Yori's face. Yori was so surprised that she couldn't take everything in.

"Wow. I'm sorry that you went through that. This probably won't make you feel any better, but I have no memories of my childhood until I was five. I was attacked by a level E. If it wasn't for Kuran, then I wouldn't be here today." Yuki watched as Zero smirked and Saya started to giggle.

"Wow. I never thought that you would call him that around me." Zero pulled Yuki into a hug.

"I don't think that will either. But, it's good that you are still alive. If you weren't then Yori would have to deal with those two stubborn idiots all by herself," Saya replied laughing as Zero and Ichiru glared at her.

"Hey!" The twin brothers said in unison, causing the girls to laugh and Yaguri to smirk.

"Get back to bed guys. We can talk more in the morning." Yaguri waited until the disciplinary committee had left before turning back to Saya. "I have you enrolled here. You'll be in the day class with the others, so you won't have to deal with being picked on so much by the blood-suckers. And you will meet Aido Cross, Yuki's older brother. He'll make sure that you're protected too, besides those four."

"Thanks, daddy." Saya sat up and hugged Yaguri as he sat down on her bed.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Don't do anything to trigger your scar again." Yaguri got up and left the room as Saya laid down and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? I have been doing a lot of thinking. I will be using three places for the field-trip. So if you get a private message with a number in it, then you won that place. First Place is going to be a song of their choice-it will be played on the radio on the bus. Second Place is going to be an action that Yuki and Zero do on the bus, just to piss Kaname off, and the number of times they do said action (must be simple like making out or a tickle war, etc. No Lemons! They come later.). Third place is going to be the restaurants that the students eat at in the areas. If you win third place, I will email you the other two places so that if need be you can look up restaurants there. Also the winning places are in the order that the academy visits them. So read and Review and Good LUCK.**


	11. Fieldtrip?

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I really liked them. I wish that people would have given ideas out. Not one person did! ARGGGGG! Anyways, I chose three reviewers. Congrats to them. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** Zero and Ichiru meet up with their friend Saya again. Saya finds out that Zero became a vampire. Saya, Yori, Yuki are introduced. The four disciplinary committee members find out that the two classes are going on a field trip together. The group of five teens go to bed. Saya has an attack of pain from her scar on her back. Saya explains that she is a half-breed: half vampire, half human. Saya tells about how she met Zero and Ichiru and how she got her scars. Yaguri tells Saya that he enrolled her into the Day class with the others. Yaguri leaves his daughter and Saya falls asleep.**

**Chapter Eleven: Fieldtrip?**

Saya woke up the next morning and stretched.

_Great, morning. Not excited._ Saya thought sarcastically as she stood up and started to get dressed in a pair of baggy cameo pants and a tight black tank top that ended at the top of her pants. Saya ran her brush through her white hair before pulling it up into a pony-tail. The red tips of her hair fell over shoulders as she left the room.

"Morning, Saya," Yuki said to her as she left Zero's room.

"Morning. Did you just come from Zero's room?" Saya asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Zero didn't take me to my room after we left yours last night. I fell asleep in his arms." Yuki and Saya both walked down the hallway heading towards the kitchen. Saya snickered at that. Yuki stuck her tongue out at Saya before turning into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Cross' sing-song voice came out as the door to the kitchen opened. Saya and Yuki groaned as they sat down at the table, soon joined by Zero and Ichiru, who was carrying Yori.

"Morning sunshine," Yuki called towards Yori as she laid her head down on the table. Yori's hand appeared and gave Yuki the single finger salute. Everyone chuckled at her as Ichiru pressed a kiss into her hair. Zero kissed Yuki's cheek before turning his attention to Saya.

"How are you, Saya?" Saya looked over at Zero as he said her name.

"Okay. I'd be better if I didn't have to work," Saya growled as Yaguri entered the kitchen and looked at her.

"Good Morning to you too sweetie," Yaguri called over to her as he smacked Cross over the head.

"I don't want to be here for work." Saya sighed as Yuki and Zero rolled their eyes at Cross as tears streamed down his face. The teenagers quickly finished their breakfast before heading to their class room. The girls sat down together, while the Kiryu twins sat together as well. Soon the day class boys surrounded the girls.

"Are you new here?" One boy asked Saya as she pulled out a notebook that was just bought.

"Yes, I am. Yuki, can I borrow a pencil? Dad didn't by some for me." Saya ignored the boys as Yuki pulled a pencil out.

"Sure, here ya go." Yuki handed Saya the pencil, before turning back to look at Zero. Yuki noticed that the Kiryu brothers were glaring at the other male students. "Zero and Ichiru are glaring at them." Saya glanced back at the twin brothers who have been her longest friends.

"What do you expect? They're jealous that you and Yori will find someone better in this crowd of morons," Saya whispered before bursting into giggles, with Yuki and Yori snickering as well. Ichiru and Zero glanced at each other before looking at the three girls.

"What are you three planning?" Zero called out as he and Ichiru stood up.

"Nothing." Three voices chimed at the same time, causing the girls to laugh even more. Zero and Ichiru just rolled their eyes. The door opened and Yaguri entered the classroom.

"Don't bother getting into your seats. Class is a study period today." Yaguri sat down behind his desk and pulled out a book while the three girls and the Kiryu brothers stood up to move. Suddenly a boy grabbed Saya's arm.

"Hey, where are you going? We haven't had fun yet." He sneered causing Saya to have a quick flashback from when she was a child.

**-Flashback-**

_"Who would want a worthless girl like you?" A woman sneered at a five-year-old Saya. "The only thing that you would be good for is a whore. But even then you may not get anything." The women threw Saya into a closet and closed the door, cackling at her joke._

_ "I'm not worthless," Saya sobbed to herself as she curled up into a ball and rocked herself._

_ BANG! The door slammed open startling Saya awake._

_ "She wasn't lying when she said that she had a worthless girl," a man said as grabbed Saya's arm._

_ "NO!" Saya shouted as she struggled, trying to get free. Once the man produced a knife, Saya doubled her efforts._

**-End Flashback-**

"NO!" Saya screamed as she threw her fist into the boy's face. He let go and held his nose as twin red waterfalls fell from it.

"YOU BITCH!" The boy shrieked as Yaguri stood up and walked over to them

"You will be having detention with me. Saya, are you okay?" Yaguri asked as tears started to fall down Saya's face. Saya did a half nod/half shake of her head. Zero pulled Saya into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Sh. Saya, it's okay. Nothing can hurt you here. Not while Ichiru and I are around. Aido won't let anything happen either." Zero tried to sooth Saya as she sobbed into his shoulder. Yuki rubbed Saya's back from right next to her.

"Hey guys…what happened?" Aido asked as he entered the room, causing all of his fan girls to swoon.

"She had a flashback. At least I think that is what she had," Zero replied as he looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Other than the fact that I want to be asleep right now, nothing. Turns out that we have a field trip that we all are going on." Aido sat down next to Zero, causing Saya to flinch. "Hey, hey. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that you won't?" Saya asked warily of Aido as she moved her face off of Zero's shoulder. Aido chuckled and smiled.

"Because if I did, then Zero and Ichiru would hurt me. Along with my baby sister and Yori. And I'm pretty sure that Yaguri would come after me then." Aido smiled as he sat down in front of Saya. "Hi Yaguri."

"Aido." Yaguri nodded his head at the blond vampire before turning his head towards Saya. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy…"Saya trailed off as she started to cry even more. Zero let Saya go and she went straight into Yaguri's arms. Saya cried in Yaguri's arms, causing him to be a little shocked. Zero and Yuki snickered at his as Aido came up behind Yuki and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey big brother." Yuki reached up and wrapped her arms around Aido's neck.

"Hey. When did the new girl get here?" Aido asked as he watched Yaguri calm Saya down.

"Last night." Yuki looked back at her brother before turning towards Zero. Aido let Yuki go as Zero opened his arms up for Yuki. Yuki went straight into Zero's arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you having a bad day too already?" Zero teased as he held Yuki close.

"No, I just want to be closer to you." Yuki pressed a kiss into Zero's neck before turning back towards Yori. Zero shook his head as Ichiru held Yori close. Aido looked at them and then sighed.

"I feel so out of place right now." Aido sighed as he sat down in the seat that Yuki once occupied. Yuki and Yori glanced at each other before releasing their Kiryu and sitting on Aido's legs. "What are you girls doing right now?"

"Just loving you." Yuki and Yori replied as they giggled. Zero and Ichiru smiled as they heard the door open. Glancing down to the door, the Kiryu twins stiffened when they saw Kaname enter the room.

"Can I help you?" Yaguri asked as he looked down at the door.

"No, Headmaster Cross told me that I needed to have the night class here. Aido, why are you here already and not with us?" Kaname questioned as Aido glanced down at him.

"What does it look like? I come here early to see my sister and end up getting mauled by her and her friend." Aido snickered as Yori and Yuki smacked him.

"We're just loving you, like you wanted." Yuki giggled as she got up and went over to Zero, straddling his lap.

"Yuki…"Zero trailed off as Yuki placed her lips on his. Zero quickly gained dominance and begged for entrance into Yuki's mouth. Yuki opened her mouth, feeling Zero's tongue thrust in as he ran his hands up her legs, up to her waist.

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as he broke the kiss for a quick breath before going in for another round. Yuki could feel Zero's hands as they rubbed circles into her waist. Yuki threaded her hands into Zero's silvery locks, causing him to groan in pleasure. Yuki groaned as well as she shifted so that she was kneeling on Zero's chair, causing him to tilt his head back. Zero and Yuki would have kept going if Saya hadn't interrupted.

"Guys, I know that you're in love and all, but Kuran looks like he's about to bite someone," Saya pointed out as Zero and Yuki broke apart again. Zero glanced at the door, seeing that Kaname was indeed seething with anger. Zero pressed a chaste kiss on Yuki's lips before she shifted so that she was sitting on Zero's lap.

"Thanks, Saya." Ichiru smirked as Zero glared at him before the headmaster came into the room.

"Hello everyone!" Cross sang out as Yuki and Zero groaned. Yuki slipped into her chair again and rested her head on the desk. Zero slipped his hand under Yuki's jacket and rubbed her shirt-covered back. "I guess you're wondering why our night class students are here."

"Just get on with it!" Someone shouted out as Cross smiled widely.

"We as a whole school are going on a field trip!" Cross smiled as Aido, Yuki, and Zero all groaned.

"Do I have to?" Yuki asked as she raised her hand. "I'm allergic to crowed busses." Zero had to smile at that and kiss her cheek.

"Yes, you do." Cross sighed as he ignored the allergy comment.

"Where are we going?" Saya asked as she sat on Aido's lap, since he sat in her chair.

"A couple of different schools that are like ours." Cross watched as Saya sighed before both she and Zero stood up and left the room.

"What the…?" Ichiru trailed off as Yuki stood up and ran after Zero, Aido following along close behind.

"Come on. We may need to help them." Yori stood up and pulled Ichiru along as she left the room, signaling Yaguri that they were going to help. Once Yori and Ichiru got outside the door, they turned to the left and headed towards the dorms.

"What do you think is going on with Saya and Aido?" Yori asked as they reached her and Yuki's dorm room.

"I have no clue," Ichiru responded as he opened the door and led Yori inside before closing it again. Zero heard Ichiru and ignored him as he continued to drink Yuki's blood. Saya stopped drinking from Aido's wrist long enough to look at Ichiru and Yori before turning back to Aido.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Ichiru questioned as he sat down on a chair.

"They should be." Aido watched Saya take one more gulp of blood before releasing his wrist. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks-" Saya cut off into a scream as a pain rippled through her back.

"What's happening to her?" Aido demanded as Ichiru shoved him out of the way and held Saya.

"Her scar is reacting to something. If she moves a certain way it will result in immense pain." Ichiru held Saya as she shook in pain. Aido looked over at Zero and noticed that he and was still drinking from Yuki.

"ZERO STOP! If you keep going, you will drain her!" Aido shouted causing Zero to look at him.

"I'm not drinking from her anymore." Zero growled as Yuki glanced over at Aido. Aido quirked an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I don't want to know." Aido watched as Zero nodded his head before capturing Yuki's lips in a kiss. Aido rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Saya as she hunched over Ichiru, panting like she had just finished a marathon. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Saya smiled before grabbing a pillow off of Yori's bed and threw it at Zero and Yuki. It hit and caused the two to glare at her. "Get a room."

"Get out then and we will have a room," Yuki replied as she threw the pillow back. Saya caught it and smirked. Aido shook his head and looked over at Ichiru and Yori.

"What's going on in your class?" Aido asked as Saya shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. Aido unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya leaned back against Aido and looked at Yori.

"Did dad want us to return?" Saya watched as the four disciplinary committee members stood up.

"Most likely, knowing him. Let's go." Ichiru smiled before he led the way out of the dorm room and back to the class room.

**A/N: So what do you think? I had some fun writing this chapter. Hope that you enjoy it. Next chapter is the first day on the bus. What do you think will happen on the bus, besides the obvious annoying Kaname. Best guess will be used and person gets a character. Read and Review please!**


	12. Day One

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I really liked them. And I am so sorry for taking so long for updating. I just got a new laptop, since the old one decided to take a crap. And Congrats to **_**The Problems After**_** Saya joins to group and goes to class with them. While in class Saya has a flashback that affects her to where she hits a guy. Aido comes in and meets Saya. Everyone finds out that the school was going to go on a field trip. Yuki and Zero start making out infront of Kaname. Zero and Saya suddenly leave, followed by Yuki and Aido-with Ichiru and Yori soon following. **

**Chapter Twelve: Day one**

Yuki yawned as she walked out to the class room, happy that she didn't have to listen to her "father" anymore. Zero noticed this and smiled before wrapping his arms around Yuki's esist and pulling her close.

"Tired?" Zero asked as Yuki leaned her head against Zero's chest and sighed.

"No, just took a nap through the father's rant about the field trip." Yuki smiled as she looked up at Zero. Zero smiled before leaning down and capturing Yuki's lips with his. Yuki smiled and opened her mouth as Zero's tongue touched her bottom lip. Zero wrapped his tongue around Yuki's and moved his arms around her waist. Yuki's arms wrapped around Zero's neck as she felt Zero pull her closer. Zero smirked as he removed his lips from Yuki's, causing her to groan in protest.

"Let's go and start packing for this stupid trip," Zero said as he pulled Yuki down along the path towards the headmaster's quarters. Yuki sighed as she followed Zero, twining their fingers as Zero took her hand.

"So, what do you think the head master is planning with this trip?" Yuki asked as she and Zero walked into his room.

"I don't know." Zero replied before pulling a duffle bag out of his closet and setting it on the bed next to Yuki. Yuki watched as Zero packed his bag, Zero sighing as he threw a shirt into his bag. Once Zero was done, the two of them went to Yuki's room so that she could pack. "Yuki, why didn't you pack when I was?"

"Cause I wanted to spend time with you." Yuki smiled as she threw the last of the clothes that she would need into her bag. Zero smiled and shook his head as he zipped it up for her. Yuki sat down on the bed, watching as Zero placed her bag down on the ground. Zero stepped up to Yuki and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Yuki moaned as Zero moved them so that Yuki was laying down on the bed, with him hovering over her.

"Zero…" Yuki gasped as Zero moved his lips down her jaw and latched onto her neck, sucking on her pulsing skin. Zero groaned Yuki tangled her fingers in his silver hair. Zero thrusts against Yuki, causing both of them to gasp in pleasure.

"Yuki…" Zero trailed off as he looked down at Yuki.

"Zero… We can't…not yet…" Yuki panted as she looked at Zero and smiled.

"I know," Zero replied as he rolled off of her and just held the girl of his dreams close.

"Hey, guys, if your done with the show, can we get onto the bus please?" Saya asked, startling Zero and Yuki.

"Saya, why did you do that?" Yuki gasped as she held her chest. Zero could hear her heart beating fast and had to sigh.

"I dunno. It was funny to watch the two of you jump like that though." Saya smirked as Zero and Yuki got up. Zero grabbed both of their bags before taking Yuki's hand and lead the two girls out of the room, Saya snickering at their reaction still. Zero looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Keep it up and you'll regret it," Zero teased as the three of them met up with Ichiru, Yori, and Aido. Saya just stuck her tongue out as Aido and Yori cocked an eyebrow at them.

"I came in on a rather steamy moment between them. Scared the bite out of Zero." Saya snickered as Zero growled and pulled Yuki close to him, claiming her lips with his. Yuki smiled as she kissed Zero back, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Zero, not exactly wise for you to do that right now in front of a protective brother," Yori said as she and Saya held Aido back.

"Want to stop that Zero?" Aido demanded as Zero broke away from Yuki to look at her brother.

"Do I have to?" Zero asked as he watched Aido shake his head.

"Yes. Do that when you have privacy and are graduated from Cross Academy," Aido replied as Zero released Yuki so that she could move to the side, their hands still connected. The six teens soon started moving again, smiling as they all teased each other. Soon they arrived at the bus and Zero noticed that Kaname was there as well as the rest of the Night class.

"Aido, why didn't you tell me that you were going to go see my favorite cousin?" Kain demanded as he came over to the six teens as they neared the bus.

"KAIN!" Yuki shouted as Kain picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Yuki laughed as Zero and Ichiru stood on guard with Saya as Aido spun Yori around. Kaname sighed as the Ruka and Rima watched the two human girls as they giggled and stumbled around to Zero and Ichiru.

"What is it?" Senri asked Rima as she sighed. Rima looked behind her and just shook her head as she watched Zero catch Yuki as she stumbled.

"Just glad that Yuki found someone to be happy with." Rima smiled as Senri wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Yeah. She always did deserve some one better than…" Senri trailed off, not wanting Kaname to hear him.

"I agree. SENRI!" Rima shrieked in laughter as he picked her up and spun her around as well. Senri laughed as he set Rima down and kissed her cheek. Zero noticed this and shook his head. Zero pulled Yuki against him and pressed a kiss into her hair. Yuki looked up at him and smiled before watching Kain and Ruka as he spun around with her in his arms. Soon the rest of the Day class students arrived and everyone piled on to the bus. Yaguri watched Saya as Aido picked her up and spun her around. Saya shrieked with laughter as Aido set her back down and pulled her into a hug.

"Everyone on the bus." Yaguri ordered as the doors opened and everyone filed onto the bus. The disciplinary committee, along with Aido and Saya, sat down together in the back of the bus, in case Zero's and Saya's bloodlust kicked in. The bus started to move and everyone settled down to do something. An hour after the bus started to move, Yuki shifted to where she was sitting in Zero's lap. Zero licked Yuki's neck causing her to tilt her head more.

"I'm sorry." Zero bit down and started to draw blood from Yuki's neck. Yori noticed and sighed. Ichiru glanced at her as he lifted Yori up and set her down in his lap.

"What is it?" Ichiru asked as Zero withdrew his fangs from Yuki's neck.

"Zero's blood lust…" Yori trailed off as Ichiru latched on to her neck.

"It's getting worse." Zero replied as he licked the blood from Yuki's neck before pressing his tongue against the wounds that he just created. Yuki sighed before pressing a chaste kiss to Zero's cheek.

"Zero…" Yuki trailed off as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Zero asked as the others started to talk, not noticing Zero and Yuki.

"Your bloodlust. It's getting worse and I'm scared that I'll lose you…" Yuki whispered as she buried her head into his neck. Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki and held her close.

"I won't leave you." Zero whispered before he lifted Yuki's face up to look her in the eyes. "Ever. I love you." Zero pressed a kiss to Yuki's forehead.

"I love you too, so much." Yuki replied as she felt Zero's lips on her cheek. Zero captured her lips and poured all of his love into it. Yuki smiled and kissed back with the same passion. Zero tangled his hands into Yuki's hair as she tangled her hands in his silver locks. Yuki could taste her blood, but didn't care. Kaname, who was sitting in the middle of the bus looked back to see Zero and Yuki in a passionate kiss.

_What is it that Yuki sees in that damn level E?_ Kaname asked himself before turning back to the front and returning back to the book that he was reading.

**A/N: So, what do you think? What do you think Kaname will do next chapter? Best one will be used next chapter. Credit will be given to the person who comes up with the best idea. Read and review please!**


	13. Saya gets to Know Some of the Night Clas

**A/N: Hey everyone! A great big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I really liked them. And Congrats to. Last time on **_**The Problems After**_** Yuki and Zero go together to pack their clothes for the trip. After Yuki gets her clothes pack things start to get steamy before Yuki stops, saying that they couldn't yet. Zero agrees and holds Yuki close when Saya startles them. The three leave and meet up with Yori, Aido, and Ichiru before all six of them go down to the bus meeting up with the night class. The girls get spun around before the day class appears and every one files on to the bus. Zero's blood lust makes itself known. Yori, Yuki, and Zero all notice that the blood lust is getting worse. Yuki tells Zero that she is afraid that she will lose Zero. Zero tells her that she won't and that he loves her. Zero and Yuki start to kiss, not noticing Kaname is watching them.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Saya gets to know some of the night class.**

The bus drove for two hours before everyone started to settle down and get comfortable to nap/read/play card games with their friends. Yuki had fallen asleep on Zero, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe that she fell asleep. Here I thought that you two would be making out constantly." Saya giggled as she and Aido chatted with Zero and Ichiru, Yori was currently reading a book that her mom got her.

"Shut up." Zero grunted as he rested his head on top of Yuki's and breathed in her scent.

_Yuki's scent… it always calmed me when we were little. _Zero thought as he pressed a kiss in Yuki's hair. Zero soon fell asleep as well as resting his head on Yuki's as Aido and Saya took a picture of them.

"They are perfect for each other." Saya smiled as she and Aido sat back down. Aido nodded his head and sighed.

"Yeah. He's always been there for her. Even when he was having problems of his own to where he could have hurt her, he was there to pick her back up when she fell down." Aido glanced at Zero and Yuki before turning to Saya.

"Why do you say that?" Saya asked as she faced him. Aido smiled and launches into the tale.

"Yuki has had problems when it comes to her past. She doesn't have a single memory of her childhood before that day when she was five and Kaname saved her. A year ago, Yuki started to search for things about her past. Only she never could find anything, and anything that she did find burst into flames." Aido looked at Saya, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Saya smiled as she watched him.

"It sounds like you approve of Zero," Saya said as she brushed some of her long hair out of her face.

"I do. He's perfect for her. He was there for her when I should have been, but was blinded by a stupid admiration for Kaname." Aido smiled as Senri came back towards them with Rima.

"Hey guys," Senri said as he sat down in a seat across from Ichiru and Yori, both had fallen asleep as well.

"Hey, what's up?" Saya asked, wary of Senri and Rima.

"We're tired of being up there and feeling Kuran's angry radiate off of him." Rima smiled at her before sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rima."

"Saya." Saya took Rima's hand and shook it. Aido smiled as he watched Rima and Saya get to know each other better. Senri smiled as well as he watched Rima and Saya as well. Saya heard someone stir behind them and glanced behind to see Zero waking up.

"Morning sunshine," Saya said as Zero pressed a kiss into Yuki's hair.

"Whatever." Zero growled as he noticed that Senri and Rima were there. "What are you two doing?"

"Getting to know Saya better." Senri smirked as Zero sighed again and buried his face in Yuki's hair. "Her scent calms you and yet drives you mad at the same time?"

"Yeah. Drives me nuts. I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt her so bad that I lose her." Zero sighed and pressed another kiss into Yuki's hair.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the long wait. I had a major writer's block and just finished this while watching Criminal Minds. Does that show how weird I am? Anyways new character will be introduced next chapter. Read and Review please!**


End file.
